The 2000 Pro Quidditch Draft
by stringdog
Summary: This is just a fun oneshot at what would happen if there was a Quidditch draft in Harry Potter. It is narrated by Lee Jordan and features some oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is just a fun story not meant to be in canon or anything and is very different from my usual ones which I will update soon. Enjoy. **

**The 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft**

**Round 1**

Hello and welcome everyone to the 2000 British Quidditch pro draft, I'm your host Lee Jordan. This is the first time the Quidditch draft has been held since 1994 when the great Gryffindor keeper, Oliver Wood, was the No. 1 overall pick to Puddlemere United. This was due to various circumstances namely the return of You-Know-Who and the chaos that followed but finally after a long wait the draft has returned.

Now normally we see the top picks coming from the UK, namely Hogwarts and other lower level British clubs but for the first time ever the focus will not primarily be on the British players but on what has been described as the American 8. That is too say that 8 very talented American wizards who have all played on the American National team (one as a reserve) have decided to enter the British draft. This has led many to believe that the top 7 who currently represent the defending world champion, the USA, will be the top 7 picks with the reserve going later in the first round.

A quick recap on the draft to those new to it this year. The draft is split into two rounds in which the teams pick young players who have played on lower level teams or in school to add to their roster. The order is determined by taking the league standings and then the team with the worst overall record, this year being Pride of Portree, has the first pick and it continues until the team that won the league, this year the Tutshill Tornadoes (no surprise), having the last pick in the round. This order is then repeated in the second round. Teams can trade their pick but this year the only trade was the Montrose Magpies who have traded their 5th overall pick to Pride of Portree in exchange for Portree's seeker, the Irish international Lynch.

Lets look at the top 10 prospects this year shall we. The consensus No.1 overall pick this year has to be the American seeker sensation David Stringer. After leading the youngest ever American team to world cup victory in 1998 he has continued to prove himself at Boise State Magical Institute which is the best Quidditch college in the states. Along side Stringer on both the Boise and American team are star beaters Alex Pouschine and Brent Sullivan and chasers David Frost and Dan Edwards who are expected to picks 2-5 but the order is still unknown. As for the rest of the top 10, Quidditch Monthly has ranked the third American chaser, Adam Leibowitz, and the American keeper, Pete Cronkite, as also in the top 10 (both play for the Magical College of Alabama). After that the rest of the top 10 is comprised of three very well known British stars who would have been top picks in their respective years had the draft continued. First ranked 8th overall in this draft class is the one and only Harry Potter. The star Gryffindor seeker is expected to be the highest drafted British player this year. Along side him in the top 10 prospects are former Gryffindor teammates Katie Bell (chaser) and George Weasley (beater). After that its expected that Ginny and Ron Weasley will go in the first round this year, no Fred Weasley who was tragically killed in the recent war with the Deatheaters and this draft is in memory of him.

A total of 20 of the top Quidditch players in Britain and America have come here tonight in hopes of hearing their names called out by Commissioner Bagman tonight so it is officially 7pm and Pride of Portree are on the clock. Now this year the draft class if full of excellent chasers so look to see more chasers drafted this year than any other position from a field rich with talent.

Here comes the Commissioner now to announce what we have all been waiting and expecting to hear for sometime now.

**With the 1st pick in the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft: Pride of Portree select, David Stringer, Seeker, Boise State Magical Institute.**

Well viewers no surprise there as we watch David Stringer head up to the podium to greet the commissioner and get his official robes. Portree last year did not win a single game and everyone thinks that with this pick they will turn their fortunes around. They needed a new seeker to replace Lynch and they got arguably the best in the world at the moment. Stringer is considered the safest and best pick out there so no one is shocked to see this fine talent go first. Now here comes the commissioner with the 2nd pick.

**With the 2nd pick in the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft: The Chudley Canons select Alex Pouschine, Beater, Boise State Magical Institute.**

Well no surprise there, the Canons needed a beater and Pouschine is the best out there so lets hope they can actually win more than 3 games for the first time in 50 years this season and now for the next pick.

**With the 3rd pick in the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft: The Apple Arrows select, Dan Edwards, Chaser, Boise State Magical Institute.**

A little surprised at this pick everyone thought that the Arrows would look for a beater this year but I guess with Pouschine off the board they decided to bulk up their chasers with the best goalscorer in College Quidditch. Here comes the commissioner with the next pick.

**With the 4th pick in the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft: The Wigtown Wanderers select, Brent Sullivan, Beater, Boise State Magical Institute.**

Thats just what they wanted, the Wanderers have been eyeing Sullivan since the day he declared for the draft and they have been lucky to get him. Whilst he doesn't have the aim that Pouschine has he makes up for it by having the most powerful hit in the world. Without further adieu here is the next pick.

**With the 5th pick in the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft: Pride of Portree select, David Frost, Chaser, Boise State Magical Institute.**

Well our top 5 prediction was pretty much right it was uncertain who picks 2-4 would be but it was certain that if Frost fell to No.5 then Portree would get him to help their terrible chaser line, a good solid pick to go with their number 1 pick this should make Portree a very good side next year. Here is pick number 6.

**With the 6th pick in the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft: Puddlemere United select, Adam Leibowitz, Chaser, Magical College of Alabama.**

With one of the best keepers in the league Puddlemere needed a solid scorer and what better way to guarantee that then by taking the third of the America chasers who last season in college scored more points than the current starting chasers for Puddlemere put together, great pick. Now for the 7th pick.

**With the 7th pick in the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft: The Caerphilly Catapults select, Pete Cronkite, Keeper, Magical College of Alabama.**

Thats the last of the top Americans and as we expected they were the top 7. The Catapults had one of the worst keepers last year and if it wasn't for their seeker they would have done a lot worse so let's hope that by drafting the best keeper on the board they have improved their worst position. Now viewers it is time for the moment you have been waiting for when the first British player is drafted here's the commissioner.

**With the 8th pick in the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft: The Kenmare Kestrels select, Harry Potter, Seeker, Hogwarts.**

No surprises there folks, Harry Potter, The Boy who Lived, is going to the Kestrels. The Kestrels must have been ecstatic to have this pick and the chance to add possible the most famous British individual, player or not, to their roster. This should massively boost their dismal attendance record and also the fact that Potter is the best available British seeker and that had the draft not been cancelled for the last 6 years Harry would have been the number 1 pick when he became eligible last year. Well congrats to Kenmare on getting the great Harry Potter and lets hope he can lead them to a better season like he did for Gryffindor provided he can avoid foolish injuries. Now for the 9th pick.

**With the 9th pick in the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft: The Ballycastle Bats select, George Weasley, Beater, Hogwarts.**

Well its no surprise that George is in tears as he hugs the commissioner on stage. As we all know his brother Fred died last year and this draft is dedicated to him. We all know that if the draft had been preformed in 1997 both Fred and George would have been the top 2 picks that year. Well the Bats have gotten one of the best beaters out there but the hope is that he can still play without his twin by his side. Now it is time for the Harpies and no doubt out first female draftee.

**With the 10th pick in the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft: The The Holyhead Harpies select, Ginny Weasley, Chaser, Hogwarts.**

Thats certainly a surprise folks, Ginny Weasley, one of three Weasley's in this draft has gone to the Harpies. The Harpies have never had a male player so naturally it was assumed they would take the top female chaser out there which is considered to be Katie Bell but instead they have gone for the youngest British entrant into the draft who whilst it is clear she has first round potential should have waited a year before entering, she would have been the top pick had she waited. Oh well we will watch Ginny with great interest over the year and now here comes the commissioner with the next pick.

**With the 11th pick in the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft: The Wimbourne Wasps select, Katie Bell, Chaser, Hogwarts.**

Everyone thought Katie should have gone to the Harpies but instead she fell a place and the Wasps who are in need of a chaser picked her up. Had the draft taken place in 1998 Bell would have been the first female number 1 pick in history but at least she has gone in the first round as was expected. Time to see who the runner's up, the Falcons, have selected.

**With the 12th pick in the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft: The Falmouth Falcons select, Adrian Pucey, Chaser, Hogwarts.**

That's probably the biggest surprise of the 1st round so far. Pucey was predicted by everyone to go early to mid second round because of his anger and violence issues whilst playing for the Slytherin house team at Hogwarts. However some will argue the fact that Pucey set a school record for most fouls committed by a player in a single season and in a career at Hogwarts he will fit right at home with the dirtiest team in the league. Finally the 5 time defending national champions will have the last pick in the first round.

**With the 13th pick in the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft: The Tutshill Tornadoes select, Cho Chang, Seeker, Hogwarts.**

That's it folks the first round is over and what a way to end it. Everyone predicted that the Tornadoes would go for the third available Weasley, Ron, to act as their reserve keeper but instead they have chosen Cho Chang the former Ravenclaw seeker who wasn't even invited to the draft tonight because it was expected that she would go late 2nd round. We shall hopefully see their logic with this choice next season.

Well ladies and gentlemen that has wrapped up the 1st round of the 2000 Pro Quidditch Draft so we will be taking a short break now before the second round commences and we still have some hidden gems out there like the American national reserve beater and Magical College of Arizona star Ben Warburton and Ronald Weasley, the third Weasley sibling in this draft, who didn't make it into the first round and should go early in the second. So for the moment goodbye we will be back soon with the start of the second round.

**The 2nd round will be published when I have time I already have an idea of who will be drafted when but any ideas are welcome.**

**Stringdog**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second round I promised.  
**

**Round 2**

Well folks after that short break it is time for us to begin the 2nd and final round in the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft. After the excitement of the first round the second round tends to be pretty ordinary. The first few picks should be borderline 1st round players or in this years case players who would have been in the first round in their respective years had the draft been preformed. Expect to see many chasers drafted now in this chaser rich draft. Here comes the commissioner with the first pick of the 2nd round.

**With the 14th pick in the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft: Pride of Portree select, Ben Warburton, Beater, Magical College of Arizona.**

Well no surprise there. As soon as Warburton didn't go in the 1st round it was obvious the Portree would take him at the start of the 2nd. He may have been the backup beater for the US national team but that doesn't stop him being one of the best in the world and to get him now is a steal. Time to continue.

**With the 15th pick in the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft: The Chudley Canons select, Ron Weasley, Keeper, Hogwarts.**

Finally here is a player who really got screwed by both the influx of American players and the postponing of the draft. Had neither happened Weasley would have gone 2nd overall behind his best friend Harry Potter but alas he has fallen to this stage, the consolation is as, we watch him meet the commissioner and get his official robes, that he is going to his favorite team and maybe he can help the ailing Canons who had the most goals scored against them last season. Now for the next selection.

**With the 16th pick in the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft: The Apple Arrows select, Zacharias Smith, Chaser, Hogwarts.**

Well this is interesting, Smith was projected late 2nd round due to his pompous attitude and as a result wasn't invited to attend tonight. Lets call this choice strange and see how it pans out. Next.

**With the 17th pick in the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft: The Wigtown Wanderers select, Roger Davis, Chaser, Hogwarts.**

Wigtown needed a decent chaser and who else to go for than former Ravenclaw chaser and captain Roger Davis. He would have been a top 5 pick in 1997 had the draft occurred, oh well he should be a useful asset to the Wanderers. Next.

**With the 18th pick in the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft: The Montrose Magpies select, Miles Bletchley, Hogwarts.**

This was the Magpies only selection this year and it looks like they have decided to try to improve at keeper. As a former Slytherin, Bletchley is known to be dirty but that is hard to do at keeper. Overall a solid pick. Next.

**With the 19th pick in the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft: Puddlemere United select, Alicia Spinet, Chaser, Hogwarts.**

Puddlemere like Appleby have taken advantage of this chaser rich draft and taken former Gryffindor chaser Alicia Spinet. Like several players this year she would have been a top 10 pick had the draft occurred in the past 6 years but all that means is that this year there is more talent to choose from. Next.

**With the 20th pick in the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft: The Caerphilly Catapults select, Dean Thomas, Chaser, Hogwarts.**

History has been made tonight as the 1st ever muggle born player is drafted. Thomas who was a backup for Gryffindor in his 6th year at Hogwarts (although due to injuries and suspentions he started all 3 games) survived the muggle born purge last year and while not a strong player it does mean a lot for this sport that he has been drafted. Next.

**With the 21st pick in the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft: The Kenmare Kestrels select, Cormac McLaggon, Keeper, Hogwarts.**

Another questionable call I have to say. McLaggon who only played one game at Hogwarts (because starting Gryffindor keeper Ron Weasley was recovering from a poisoning) and in that one game be managed to almost kill his captain, Harry Potter, who incidentally was Kenmare's 1st round choice. McLaggon is another player who wasn't invited tonight, we will watch carefully to see how this strange choice pans out. Next.

**With the 22nd pick in the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft: The Ballycastle Bats select, Graham Montague, Chaser, Hogwarts.**

George Weasley will not be happy with this. Montague was a Slytherin during his time at Hogwarts and ranks 3rd behind fellow Slytherins Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint for all time career fouls and he was a constant rival of the Weasley twins during their time there which culminated in a nasty accident involving Montague and a vanishing cabinet. This could be a very poor choice. Next.

**With the 23rd pick in the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft: The The Holyhead Harpies select, Angelina Johnson, Chaser, Hogwarts.**

The Harpies are very lucky with this pick. Not only has Johnson fallen farther than most experts predicted (being ranked 16th overall in this draft) she is the only female player left available. This is a great pick for the Harpies because had the draft occurred in 1997 Johnson would have been the 3rd overall pick behind the Weasley twins. The Harpies have two solid Gryffindor chasers who know each other well, they will do well next year. Next.

**With the 24th pick in the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft: The Wimbourne Wasps select, Blaise Zabini, Chaser, Hogwarts.**

Well we are at the point of the draft where the top teams from last year are stuck with taking poor players in this case Blaise Zabini. Zabini was a brief chaser for Slytherin who had a poor record and as such wasn't invited tonight (all invited players have been drafted). It is unknown what his potential is but the experts weren't expecting him to be drafted tonight but this is the price the good teams pay for being good. Next.

**With the 25th pick in the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft: The Falmouth Falcons select, Draco Malfoy, Seeker, Hogwarts.**

Money can't buy talent and that is certainly the case for Draco Malfoy. It is well known he bribed his way onto the Slytherin team and apart from being dirty like all Slytherins (no doubt why Falmouth took him) he is a pretty terrible player. That and being investigated for crimes against the magical community during You-Know-Who's reign of terror means that this seeker won't last long in the league. Now for the final pick in this year's draft.

**With the 26th pick in the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft: The Tutshill Tornadoes select, Gregory Goyle, Beater, Hogwarts.**

That is it folks the last pick is in and just like at the end of the 1st round the Tornadoes go with an absolute shocker in Gregory Goyle. Goyle is considered the dumbest player ever to ender the draft and is currently being investigated for crimes committed in the last year and as such this pick will not last very long.

Thank you all for watching the 2000 Quidditch Pro Draft, stay tuned as we talk to some of the top players from this year's draft including the top 2 seekers in the world. Also we will be joined shortly by the new General Manager for the Kenmare Kestrels, Seamus Finnegan, to discus how Kenmare will do now that they have the famous Harry Potter on their roster.

So until we return I hope you enjoyed the 1st Quidditch draft in 6 years and we can't wait for the 2001 draft and to update you on how the top picks faired in their rookie year. So long Britain.

**That's the whole draft if anyone wants more just leave a review.**

**Stringdog  
**


End file.
